


Nobody

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [39]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Can you do one where you are talking about the past and you talk about your successful career and he gets embarrassed because he was a no one? All fluffy and sentimental





	Nobody

**Can you do one where you are talking about the past and you talk about your successful career and he gets embarrassed because he was a no one? All fluffy and sentimental**

**—————————————**

You and Daryl sat in front of the fireplace to keep warm. You had both been out on a run when a herd came your way, you both made a run for it and ended up God knows where, in some fancy neighbourhood in a large house. Daryl made sure it was safe for the night so you could try to find your way back home the next morning.

“I always wanted a house like this.” You said softly to break the silence. It wasn’t really awkward, you and Daryl were friends, but still, the silence sometimes weighed heavy on you. He turned to look at you with a quirked brow.

“Would have cost a damn arm and a leg.” He snorted, making you smile wryly as you looked into the flames.

“I guess, but I made a lot of money as a lawyer. I was working my way up, I really thought one day something like this would be in the cards for me.” You sighed, remembering the good old days of when you were important and had a high powered career.

Daryl just grunted, not looking at you. Every time you mentioned being a lawyer he always seemed to act weird. You weren’t sure if it was because he hated lawyers or what but it was always strange.

“What did you do before all of this?” You asked curiously, he never told you what he did and you were always wondering, imagining just what his job might have been. He was silent for a minute as you glanced at him from the corner of your eye.

“Nothin’ important.” He huffed, making you squint at him.

“Come on! You know what I did, just tell me, it’s just me. If you don’t I’ll just have to keep imagining you as some kind of male stripper or something.” You snorted playfully, he didn’t laugh though, or even smile. He just clenched his jaw as he glared at the flames silently.

“Daryl!” You whined, making him sigh deeply.

“I was nothin’ alright? I was no one. I followed Merle around and did whatever he wanted. I hunted, stole shit, did a lot of shit I shouldn’t have. I was a nobody. Just drop it.” He said harshly, making you blink at him warily. He hadn’t ever used that tone with you and it unnerved you a little. It made you sad though that he thought he was a nobody and even though you knew you were pushing your luck, you continued to talk.

“You weren’t a nobody Daryl.” You said softly, masking him look at you like you had three heads and scoff.

“I didn’t do shit. I didn’t have no fancy ass career or even a fuckin’ education. I’m not like you.” He frowned, making you purse your lips a little.

“So what I had a fancy career and worked hard in school? I wasted so much of my life working hard for something that doesn’t mean shit now. What good is being a lawyer now Daryl? It’s nothing.” You huffed, he glanced at you and shook his head.

“Its more than me.” He shrugged.

“Don’t you get it? So what if you didn’t go to school or have a job. That’s doesn’t mean you were a nobody. You were a hunter, a loyal brother. You were made for this world, if you were out there on your own, you’d make it just fine.” You implored, making him scoff and shake his head.

“Don’t talk shit.” He huffed with a frown.

“I’m serious Daryl. You don’t need this group, the group needs you. Hell, if I was out there on my out I wouldn’t even last a day, I don’t have fancy crossbow-wielding skills and I can’t track a deer or anything else. Everything in your life lead you up to this moment, you aren’t a nobody, you never were.” You insisted, locking eyes with him for a moment. He looked away, looking thoughtful and you were glad you seemed to give him something to think about, you meant every word you said.

“I could teach ya…If ya wanted…” He said quietly after a moment. You looked at him with a smile.

“You mean you’ll actually let me use your crossbow? What happened to ‘touch my crossbow and I’ll shove it so far up your ass it’ll come out of ya mouth’?” You asked with a smirk, making him snort as he looked down.

“Yeah well…since I’m made for this world and all, better pass on my wisdom or some shit.” He grinned, and you laughed at him.

“It’s like karate kid apocalypse style.” You teased, making him nudge you gently with his elbow in your side, you stuck your tongue out at him.

“Wax on, wax off ya little asshole.” He snorted, causing you to burst out laughing at him.


End file.
